the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Belcher
|-|Damon Belcher= |-|Emil Leandres= Damon Belcher was a main character and protagonist of The Feelings. He was also anti-hero, central character, protagonist, sometimes villain and one of the main antagonists of the The Return, and a tritagonist, second main male character, hero and sometimes antagonist of The Ancients. He is also guest character and one of the main antagonists in The Destiny. ''His "god" counterpart is Maximus while his counterpart in the non-magical world is Julian Russell. He was 640-years-old cured-vampire-turned-archangel, born-nephilim-siren and the descendant of the other mermaids and sirens. He is born as prince Caspian Silos Ray at the end of 14th century. He was a famous traveler around the world who also helped the rulers to achieve the piece between their countries. His paternal younger half-brother was Marcus Belcher, who also succeeded him at the throne of Salskatra. Damon was haunted by his brother who believed he has murdered their parents. Also, his brother tried to take Damon's inner monster out of his cell inside Damon's heart. He was always in the sad ambience, followed by the tragic deaths of his lovers, first Cecilia, with whom he was about to marry in the 15th century, second Caroline, who actually betrayed him in 17th century, third Camilla, who helped him to get his kingdom back in 19th century. In 16th, 18th and 20th century, Damon became more like his brother due to death, blood, wars, betrayals who have followed him non-stop. He is also a philosopher, nicknamed J.S.Mill by Jane Belcher. He is sometimes called 'Sanlarian Marco Polo' because he liked to travel a lot around the world, especially Europe, Americas, Sanlar, Africa and Asia. He was also called 'Navigator' or 'Seaman' because he also spent time on the sea. He was also known as 'King of the Sea' due to being emotionally attached to the sea and the continuous wish to die in the sea, what would eventually happen in the ''Return, when his bad ghost would drown the good ghost. He and his brother have a lot of curses, and one of the most famous ones is the Brother Curse, also known as Side Curse or Monster Curse in which they need to choose their sides: good or bad one. He also possesses a Twin Curse with Marcus, in which they have their inner monsters, Mad Curse, Memory Curse, Knowledge Curse, Death Curse, Spirit Curse, Sea Curse, Love Curse and Blood Curse. He is eldest son of Christian III and Queen Blanche, older paternal half-brother of Marcus Belcher, twin brother of Candice Belcher and step-son of lady Amanda Belcher. He is also blood-brother of Cheryl Walters, Clara Walters and Queen Tara, adopted brother of Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Azrael, Sammael, Lucifer and Metatron. He is a protege of Azazel. He was an ex-lover and ex-husband of Cordelia Chevez, ex-brother-in-law with her sister Raven Chevez, fiancée of Cecilia Acardi, Teresa Sinley, Caroline Fay and Camilla Hertz, lover of Drina Ardelean and Katherine the Great, lover and ex-fiancée of Miranda Barnett, and the husband of Celina Barnett. He was also good friend with Elizabeth Bathory, Queen Victoria, Mary Tudor, Sammael. Early History Human-Nephilim Life Damon Belcher was born 15th June, 1400, in Main Palace in the town of Santlora, Belcher Province, Kingdom of Salskatra, on the continent Sanlar. He is, mostly, of the French, Italian, Spanish and Croatian descent. He had a paternal younger half-brother Marcus Belcher and a twin-sister Serena Belcher, while he was the oldest child of King Christian III and Queen Blanche. In 1401, when Damon was barely one year old, his brother Marcus was born, but hidden in the Palace. In 1407, according to Damon's diary, 7-year-old Damon accidentaly finds Marcus playing with his beloved handmaid, Alice, and that's the first of more reasons why Damon starts hating Marcus. In 1410, his father became very sick so his mother suggested to the professor to start teaching him. In 1412, when Damon was twelve years old, he already learned some of the world languages and got interested in that-time alchemy, mathematics, philosophy, religion and specially, arts and culture. In 1415, he played violin very vell, but also some other instruments in that time, such as lute, flute, lyre, harp and viol. In 1418, Amanda, his step-mother, thought of idea to burn all the royal members inside the Palace. However, when the fire came in, Queen and King decided to give their lifes for their children because they both made a sin against each other. Still, 18-year-old Damon and his sister Candice somehow managed to rescue themselves from the wildfire.}} 1418 After the death of his parents, Damon is set to be the next King, what he absolutely denies and finds that tiresome and not interesting. However, he agreed to become the ruler just to help the kingdom and to protect her from the rulers of other countries who would also like to have Salskatra in their union. Throughout The Feelings TV Series Throughout The Return TV Series Throughout The Ancients TV Series Throughout The Destiny TV Series Personality Physical Appearance Supernatural Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Curses Diseases * AD (Alzheimer's Disease) * Amnesia * Bipolar Disorder * Confabulation * Dementia * Dipsomania * Hysteria * Mania * Masochism * Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) * OCD (Obsessive compulsive disorder) * Paranoia * Sadism Relationships Marcus Belcher Candice Celina Barnett Miranda Barnett Cordelia Chevez Nina Vitali Rachel Mendez Raven Chevez Michael Gabriel Catherine Belcher Kira Nikita Other Relationships Appearances The Feelings The Return The Ancients The Destiny Behind the Scenes Damon's Diary Damon's Travels Novels Name Music Serbian Love Is Not a Thing Tropes Trivia Quotes Gallery References See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Feelings Characters Category:Return Characters Category:Ancients Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Angels Category:Guardians Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:The Return Season One Characters Category:The Return Season Two Characters Category:The Return Season Three Characters Category:The Return Season Four Characters Category:The Return Season Five Characters Category:The Return Season Six Characters Category:The Return Season Seven Characters Category:The Return Season Eight Characters Category:The Return Season Nine Characters Category:Characters